The ability to pass data from an input to an output without writing data into memory is often required in the operation of high performance domino read memory (SRAM) devices. A system passing data from a memory input to a memory output without writing data into memory is said to operate in write around mode or bypass mode. Standard methods for passing data from a memory input to a memory output without writing data into memory involve using a dynamic bit multiplexer.